Revenge of The Amazing Mr Nerd
by sobbing weeaboos jpg
Summary: An old but familiar face shows up to trouble Ben Tennyson once again.
Revenge of The Amazing Mr. Nerd

Ben and Rook sipped their smoothies one boring afternoon.

"This day is so boring," Ben complained. "What I wouldn't give for some action today."

"Be careful what you wish for, Ben," said Rook until he sucked more strawberry mango smoothie through his straw. "I am quite fine with a slow day. Sometimes it is nice to relax."

"Relaxing shma-laxing," Ben said before he winced at how stupid the remark sounded. "I'd rather be kicking bad guy butt."

A small ginger-haired girl with freckled cheeks walked up to their table while smiling.

"Ben Tennyson."

"Hey there. Let me guess, you'd like an autograph?" Ben assumed before he dug in his pocket for a pen.

He yelped in pain when she kicked him in the shin with her black dress shoe.

"OW! Hey! What's the big idea? That's no way to treat the savior of the universe, you know!"

Ben gasped when he was hit in the head with a soda cup. He glared as soda dripped from his hair and down his face.

Rook stood up and pointed before he withdrew his Proto-Tool. "Ben, I believe you've gotten your wish. Something is going on."

Ben observed a mob of angry people coming their way. They looked possessed.

"Destroy Ben Tennyson," they muttered in unison.

"I don't know what's going on, but you can bet I'm going to fix it," Ben said until he hit the Omnitrix.

Kickin Hawk appeared and kicked a table until it blocked the approaching mob's path. "Let's regroup!"

Rook joined Kickin Hawk until they jumped on top of the Proto-Truck. He and rook went through the open windows into the seats. Rook stepped on the gas as the enraged mob began to shake the truck back and forth. Ben returned to human form with a confused expression on his face.

"Was it something I said?"

"I believe those people were not in their right minds," Rook noted. "They looked possessed."

"Zs'Skayr is back!" Ben assumed right away. "Just my luck. He could be hiding anywhere. We'll have to keep a watchful eye on on anyone close to us, Rook. They'll make the perfect target."

Rook flinched until he gripped the wheel and turned it sharply. Ben gasped. He slid to one side. He was glad to be wearing his seat belt at the time. Rook slammed on the brakes until he panted to catch his breath.

"What happened, Rook? Why did your years of excellent driving take a sudden dive?" Ben complained while rubbing his head.

"There was someone in the road. But they are not there now," Rook said while looking confused. He turned to Ben until he narrowed his eyes and grimaced. He grabbed the Proto-Tool. "Also, I must destroy Ben Tennyson."

"Uh oh," Ben said until he shouted when Rook attempted to blast him with a laser.

He quickly transformed and flew out the window while several blasts from the Proto-Tool came flying out. Rook appeared in the window and continued to fire at Ben, who was now Nanomech. Nanomech hid in some bushes and was able to escape.

"Great. Now Rook is the enemy," he said. "Sure, I wanted some action. I didn't want to end up beating the snot out of friends and associates. Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut."

He waited until it was safe to exit the bushes. He flew into the air and looked around. Many people were roaming the streets. They no longer appeared possessed. He didn't want to take any chances. Nanomech flew until he noticed someone familiar.

"What the?" he muttered when he observed a very short man with long blond hair and huge glasses. He was dressed like a circus ring master in red, white, and gold garb. He had two large front teeth like beaver. "No way! I recognize that guy!"

"Seek out Ben Tennyson, my minions, and then destroy him!"

Nanomech flew until the Omnitrix timed out. He stood in front of the little man.

"Sublimino!" Ben shouted until he turned. "For a minute I was worried about a real threat." Ben shrugged and grinned. "You're looking dumber than usual."

Sublimino trembled with rage. "You! You ruined my career when you sent me to jail. My 'act' was kaput. So was my easy life. I was stuck doing janitorial work after they released me from jail. So demeaning! And do you know how long it took me to get a new watch?"

"Yawn," Ben said as he pantomimed the action. "I don't care! Do you know how much harder it's going to be to get a NEW new watch after I break that one and send you back to jail, again?"

"NEVER!" Sublimino yelled until he pressed the button on his watch. An hypnotic energy wave rippled through the air. "Get rid of Ben Tennyson for good, slaves!"

The mob attacked once again, including Rook. Ben became Upgrade. He slithered away until he reached a parked car and covered it. The car transformed with Upgrade. He drove it near Sublimino who ran.

"Stealing people's minds is too big of crime for such a little man like yourself," Upgrade said until he opened the door. He grabbed Sublimino, pulling him inside.

Upgrade drove crazily until he reached a parking lot. He began to do multiple donuts while the tires screeched. He left black marks in a circle on the pavement. Sublimino screamed inside the car Upgrade had taken control of.

"Stop! Stop! I give up!" Sublimino wailed.

"Say it like you mean it," Upgrade taunted. He flipped on two wheels and began spinning once again.

"I'M SORRY! I GIVE UP! JUST TAKE ME BACK TO JAIL! I'M GONNA THROW UP!"

Upgrade dropped back on four wheels. He stopped covering the car. He instead slid onto Sublimino's watch while he was dazed in the passenger's seat. Upgrade transformed the watch and used it to break the hypnosis everyone was under before finally turning it back on Sublimino.

"You are going back to jail now. You will forget about your grudge against Ben Tennyson, who will always kick your pathetic butt if you try and become an obnoxious villain again," he commanded until Sublimino nodded.

The End


End file.
